rainbloomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jax
everything in Brackets Here, tell us a little bit about this Bloom. Doesn't have to be long. History Jax came from a simple household of his parents and his brother. His mother was a collector, running a stand every few week in the capital while his father when out to find things to sell at the stand. His mother showed Jax his small collection of rare coins, passing it onto him when Jax was a bit older. Jax looked up to his mother, following in his footsteps and starting his own collections, his first being a collection of ribbons. Ribbons were always his favorite since childhood, playing with the ones his dad would wear in his hair and tail, including the one with the silver bell. He started to collect ribbons when his father gave him the red ribbon with the silver bell. He found another red one and tied his long hair back when he would bake until he decided to leave it in there all the time. He will change the ribbons around with other colored ones, but he will always wear the red ribbon on his tail. Eventually he started to collect other things like bells, coins, snow globes, rare books and other things. His brother got him into books since he was into them himself and wanted to open either a book store or library. They would help each other out, Jax would find old books that he knew his brother wanted and his brother would find him anything to add to his collection. They are very close; playing pranks on each other or working together to prank someone else, talking about nearly everything, and other sibling things. They do have their times where they hate each other and argue, but are still very close to each other no matter what problems they have. When Jax was old enough his parents decide to retire and give Jax ownership of the stand and the duty to keep it stocked. Jax was both honored and happy, he always wanted to run his mother's shop and travel like his father did. It was rough at first, he struggled to balance traveling and when to have the shop open. Worse was when he trying to keep himself from getting stuff for his own collections when he should be getting collectibles for the shop. He eventually, with some help, got things in order and things started to run smoothly. Once in a while he will ask his parents for help or advice, but otherwise he has everything under control. He'll open the shop for two to three weeks before closing up and traveling to new someplace. Sometimes he'll keep the shop open longer and sometimes it will be closed for a good while. He will take a friend or one of his family members if they like to tag along, but he does most of his traveling alone. He does look forward to have a family one day. He hopes to pass down his collections and the shop to them. Personality Kind and funny when around other blooms, but serious when it comes to running his collectibles stand. He becomes giddy and childlike when he finds something new to add to his personal collection or to sell at his stand. He does go a "bit" crazy when others touch any delicate/fragile pieces in either his collection or at the stand, watching them closely and fidgeting, even making small noises when it looks like they're about to drop or break it. He feels most at ease when he's baking, creating treats that are easy to carry when he goes out traveling or for his customers and/or family and friend. Likes * - Pastries * - Bells * - Ribbons * - Fluffy blankets and throws Dislikes * - Broken collectibles * - Burnt food that's passed off as perfectly cooked * - Doctor visits * - Blood Career your Bloom have a job? How did they start their career? Do they enjoy it? What do they like about it? What do they hate about it? Tell us all about it! If they don't have a job, what do they do or what do they want to do? Jax runs a stall in Central he inherited from his parents. He travels around Khahdos find collectibles and antiques to sell. He will sell treats made from his fruit as well. Skills your Bloom good at? Are they good at baking, writing, caring for animals? Detail it! How'd they learn they're good at it? Give us a backstory on their skills. Physical Appearance does your Bloom look like? Does it wear clothes? Any accessories? Special jewelry? Cloaks? Hats? Detail it. Health your Bloom healthy? Do they have allergies? Does being out in the rain make them sick? Details. Family and Relationships Introduction. How well do they get along with others? What about their family and friends? Close Family Family they're really close with? Mother, Father, siblings? That estranged Uncle that lives in another village? How do they get along? Close Friends Blooms (or animals) they're really close with? Best friends, best pet, detail it. How do they get along, how'd they meet? Other Relationships are some other relationships your Blooms has? Detail them. Trivia * a bit of trivia * DON'T have to fill every slot out * - * - * - Notes and References Category:Character Category:BeadedWolf22 Category:Earth Bloom Category:Male